brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:IP Userpages
11:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Strong Oppose. IP addresses can represent entire networks or organizations, and if dynamic IP addresses are used, they can change. If a user is dedicated enough to create their own userpage, I don't see why they're not dedicated enough to create their own account as well. 12:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :* I think that you both have some good points. I don't really know. 21:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::If an IP really wants to get involved, then they can create an account. Not to promote rule breaking, but you don't need to tell us your age... 21:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well it still seems like they should be allowed to create a userpage and stay as an IP if they want, in case they don't want to break COPPA ::::Exactly what I say. It allows people to avoid breaking rules and they can still edit. I know userpages aren't exactly "encouraged" but if an IP is in a conversation it's a bit odd if you don't really know anything about them. 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ajraddatz your idea promotes the breaking of COPPA laws. 21:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When signing up you do (@Ajr).. Per NHL, not everyone is lucky enough to have a static IP.. (I fortunately, do..) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess that if an IP creates a userpage, we should tell them that that is left to registered users, and that they can do so very easily, if they are above thirteen. And if they are below thirteen, they can't create a userpage, but they can still edit. It's allowed to edit as an IP if you are below thirteen, isn't it? And if they are older, they can register and create a userpage (it isn't a big difference to Eurobricks.com, you are only allowed to register when you're older than 18). 17:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and I think it is quite unfair to users that haven't registered yet, because they are under 13, when an IP creates a userpage. That way the IP bypasses the COPPA laws. 17:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Samdo you have confused me. First you say that we should not let them create a userpage, then you say it's unfair...whose side are you on? 20:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *The only reason for the age-rule enforcement was because people were "admitting" they were underage. So, I have to agree with Ajraddatz on this one. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 21:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::MF3- there are no IP userpages here (under an IP page anyway), and there have been like 3 created IP userpages in the past, which were deleted. 22:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The fact of the matter is that IP's can change at such a quick rate, there will be user pages not belonging to their owners.. Therefore creates more work for our admins, who probably wont even know this.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen it happen many times... a good Anonymous contributor really making an effort, and then suddenly because it's a dynamic IP, the good anon turns into the worst kind of vandal. IP's change way to often, if someone is dedicated enough to edit frequently and make a userpage, they should just make an account as well. Not just to make things easier on the admins, but also to make things easier on themselves, cause what's their userpage today could be another anon's userpage tomorrow. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What's a dynamic IP and why can't you make them static? 23:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Static IP's are IP's that dont change. They are generally given to business' and places that buy static ips, for example, like home servers. Dynamic IP's change, and point to kinds of all different people and places. If you want a static IP, go buy one from your ISP. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I seriously don't think this forum should stay up. It should be a policy that, if you want a userpage, you need to get an account. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean here but this topic is to decide on a policy... 11:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but seriously, if they want a userpage so bad, they should make an account. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Per NBP. 13:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well if it's not vandalism or gibberish don't delete it. They have rights too. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: The right everyone wants, to be able to have a userpage <_< Kingcjc 15:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok to close this soon (in say 1 day from now)? By the looks of it, it's leaning towards an oppose overall, and an almost unanimous active admin consensus (if Kingcjc's opposing, then it's unanimous), and the converstaion's gone on for long enough, about time to start wrapping things up. 04:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose Kingcjc 08:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww 12:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Per NHL, this is turning into a big arguement, and vote is unanimous. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) }}